18/43
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 43-وَلَمْ تَكُن لَّهُ فِئَةٌ يَنصُرُونَهُ مِن دُونِ اللَّهِ وَمَا كَانَ مُنتَصِرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 43-Ve lem tekun lehu fietun yansurûnehu min dûnillâhi ve mâ kâne muntesirâ(muntesiren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lem tekun : ve olmadı, olmaz * 2. lehu : ona * 3. fietun : grup, topluluk, kimseler * 4. yansurûne-hu : ona yardım ederler * 5. min dûni allâhi : Allah'tan başka * 6. ve mâ kâne : ve olmadı * 7. muntesiren : yardım edilen, yardım alan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 43-Ona Allah'tan başka yardım edecek bir topluluk olmadığı gibi onun da bu zararı gidermeye bir kudreti yoktu. Ali Bulaç Meali * 43-Allah'ın dışında ona yardım edecek bir topluluk yoktu, kendi kendine de yardım edemedi. Ahmet Varol Meali * 43-Ona, Allah'tan başka yardım edecek birileri yoktu; kendi kendine de yardım edemedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 43-Ona, Allah'tan başka yardım edebilecek adamları da yoktu, kendi kendini de kurtaramadı. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 43-Onun, Allah’tan başka kendisine yardım edebilecek kimseleri yoktu. Kendi kendini kurtaracak güçte de değildi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 43-Kendisine Allah'tan başka yardım edecek destekçileri olmadığı gibi kendi kendini de kurtaracak güçte değildi. Edip Yüksel Meali * 43-ALLAH'tan başka kendisine yardım edecek bir destek bulamadı. Kendini de kurtaramadı. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 43-Allah'tan başka kendisine yardım edecek bir topluluk da bulunmadı; kendi kendini de kurtaramadı. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 43-Allahdan başka yardım edecek bir cemaati de olmadı, kendi kendine de kurtaramadı Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 43-Ve onun için Allah'tan başka yardım edecek bir cemaat de yok idi ve kendisine yardım edebilecek bir halde değildi. Muhammed Esed * 43-Çünkü şimdi artık onun ne Allah yerine kendisine yardım ulaştıracak kimsesi vardı, ne de kendi başının çaresine bakabilecek durumdaydı. Suat Yıldırım * 43-Hasılı o, Allah’tan başka kendisine sahip çıkacak bir topluluk da bulamadı, kendi kendini de kurtaramadı. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 43-Allah'tan başka, kendisine yardım eden bir topluluğu da olmadı, kendi kendisini de kurtaramadı. Şaban Piriş Meali * 43-Allah’tan başka ona yardım edecek topluluk da yoktu. Yardım edilen de olmadı. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 43-Artık ne ona Allah'tan başka yardım edebilecek birileri vardı, ne de o kendi başının çaresine bakacak haldeydi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 43-Allah dışında kendisine yardım edecek bir topluluğu da çıkmadı. Kendi kendini de kurtaramadı. Yusuf Ali (English) * 43- Nor had he numbers to help him against Allah, nor was he able to deliver himself.(2384) M. Pickthall (English) * 43- And he had no troop of men to help him as against Allah, nor could he save himself. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 43- Onun Allah'tan başka yardım edecek adamları yoktur ve Allah'a karşı kendi nefsini de kurtaramadı. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *37- Kendisiyle konuşmakta olan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da seni düzgün (eli ayağı tutan, gücü kuvveti yerinde) bir adam kılan (Allah) ı inkâr mı ettin?"(39) 38- "Fakat, O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam." 39- "Bağına girdiğin zaman, 'Maşallah, Allah'tan başka kuvvet yoktur'(40) demen gerekmez miydi? Eğer beni mal ve çocuk bakımından senden daha az (güçte) görüyorsan." 40- "Belki Rabbim senin bağından daha hayırlısını bana verir, (seninkinin) üstüne de gökten 'yakıp-yıkan bir afet' gönderir de kaygan bir toprak kesiliverir." 41- "Veya onun suyu dibe göçü verir de böylelikle onu arayıp-bulmaya kesinlikle güç yetiremezsin." 42- (Derken) Onun ürünleri (afetlerle) kuşatılıverdi. Artık o, uğrunda harcadıklarına karşı avuşlarını (esefle) evirip-çeviriyordu. O (bağın) çardakları yıkılmış durumdaydı, kendisi de şöyle diyordu: "Keşke Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım." 43- Allah'ın dışında ona yardım edecek bir topluluk yoktu, kendi kendine de yardım edemedi. 44- İşte burda (bu durumda) velayet (yardımcılık, dostluk) hak olan Allah'a aittir. O, sevap bakımından hayırlı, sonuç bakımından hayırlıdır. 45- Onlara, dünya hayatının örneğini ver; gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzer, onunla yeryüzünün bitkileri birbirine karıştı, böylece rüzgârların savurduğu çalı çırpı oluverdi. Allah, her şeyin üzerinde güç yetirendir.(41) AÇIKLAMA 39. Bu, Allah'ı "inkar" etmenin sadece Allah'ın varlığını kabul etmemekle sınırlı olmadığını, fakat gurur, kibir, kendini beğenmişlik ve ahireti inkarın da küfr olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu kişi Allah'ın varlığını inkar etmemesine, belki de "Şayet Rabbime döndürülürsem" ifadesi ile onun varlığına şehadet etmesine rağmen komşusu onu Allah'ı inkar etmekle suçlamaktadır. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetini Allah'ın bir lütfu olarak değil de kendi güç ve becerilerinin bir meyvesi olarak kabul eden, bu nimetlerin sonsuz olduğuna ve kimsenin bunları kendisinden alamayacağına inanan ve kendisini hiç kimseye karşı hesap vermekle sorumlu hissetmeyen bir kimse Allah'a inandığını söylese bile "Allah'ı inkar" etmektedir. Çünkü böyle bir kimse Allah'ı tek hakim, mabud ve malik değil de sadece bir varlık olarak kabul etmektedir. Gerçekte, Allah'a iman, sadece O'nun varlığını kabul etmeyi değil, aynı zamanda O'nu tek hakim, tek mabud ve tek hüküm koyucu olarak kabul etmeyi de gerektirir. 40. Yani, "Eğer biz bir şey yapmaya güç yetirebiliyorsak, bu, Allah'ın yardımı ve desteği iledir." 41. "Allah her şeye kadirdir": Hayat veren ve öldüren O'dur. Yükseltmek alçaltmak O'nun elindedir. Mevsimler O'nun emriyle değişir. Bu nedenle ey iman edenler; eğer bu gün bolluk içinde yaşıyorsanız, bu durumun sonsuza kadar süreceğini sanıp aldanmayın. Bir emriyle size tüm bunları lutfeden Allah, başka bir emriyle sahip olduklarınızın hepsini yok etmeye kadirdir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *43. Çünkü şimdi artık onun ne Allah yerine kendisine yardım ulaştıracak kimsesi vardı, (47) ne de kendi başının çaresine bakabilecek durumdaydı. 47 - Lafzen, "hiçbir koruyucusu/hâmîsi yoktu". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *43. Ve onun için Allah'tan başka yardım edecek bir cemaat de yok idi ve kendisi de kendisine yardım edebilecek bir halde değildi. 43. (Ve onun için) kendisine gelmekte olna bir felâketi bertaraf edebilmek için (Allah'tan başka yardım edecek bir cemaat de yok idi) vaktiyle kendilerine güvenmekte bulunduğu yardımcılarından, evlâdından hiç bir kimse ona gelmekte olan felâketi bertaraf etmek için kendisine yardım etmeğe muktedir bulunmuyordu. (Ve kendisi de kendisine yardım edebilecek bir halde değildi) kendisini ilâhî intikamdan kurtarabilecek, kendisine yüz gösteren felâketi bertaraf edebilecek bir kuvvete sahip değildi. Bunlara kadir olan, ancak Allah Teâlâ'dır.